｡    ｡LOVE｡    ｡
by XMyLifeIsADisasterX
Summary: summery inside
1. stuck in this body forever?

Summery : Conan and Ai are really close friends . but if ….

* * *

><p>The 13 years old boy was day dreaming about someone special. He wishes to return to his normal body but actually the maker of the drug couldn't find the cure so he is stuck in this body . At the beginning he blamed her. He didn't imagine that he could ever forgive her but he couldn't stand it.<p>

* * *

><p>~ FALSHBACK ~<p>

The 10 years old boy entered the dark basement , he couldn't see anything just the light coming from the computer that haibara used . He examined the room and saw a short blond hair girl coming towards him.

"Kudo-Kun" she started.

"Umm Haibara is there anything wrong why did you call me ….." but he was cut off by the girl in front of him.

"Gomen , but there is no cure forgive me" He didn't believe it .

"You are lying …. " he was cut off by her again.

" Sorry I gave up "

"You …. You just don't want me to be with Ran that's all … your so selfish"

" look I tried my best Kudo-Kun …."

" No not your best , you can finish it " he said angrily .

" Well then find the cure by yourself " he couldn't stand her anymore, then he automatically slapped her very ,very hard . The blond girl fell on the ground ,she put her hand on her cheek ,her eyes on the ground . She couldn't face him , then she felt some one pulling her .

''Tell me that you are lying Haibara please " he pleaded .

" sorry .." he started shaking her very hard till Hakase came .

"Oi Shinichi what the hell are you doing!" he didn't say anything instead he pushed her and ran away.

Haibara didn't say any single word sheose up , headed to her bedroom and didn't get out from the room.

Conan was running he couldn't believe it , he could still hear Haibara's words in his mind.

" GET OFF MY HEAD YOU BASTARED" He screamed. " I …. I hate you why are you doing this to me ? '' a tear fell from his eyes. " Did I do something that hurt you to do this to me?''

Days , weeks , months neither Conan or Haibara got out from their rooms.

* * *

><p>~AGENCY ~<p>

Conan didn't get out from the room be only went to the bathroom or to drink water , he didn't attend school even.

"Sonoko I am worried about Conan-Kun it has been months science his like that" Ran said worriedly

" Nah maybe he got rejected by a girl or something" Said Sonoko

" But Ai-Chan too they both didn't get out from their rooms and hakase seems to be worried about them " She said in concern .

"Ehh you ae talking as if they are your kids "

"Eh noo" she blushed

" Erm it seems like it will snow soon I have to go now bye " she hugged her best friend and went outside. she closed the door leaned on the door and whispered.

" Eh Shinichi I miss you when you'll finish your stupid cases "

* * *

><p>She looked awful she didn't sleep nor eat and she was crying all the time. He hurt her deeply she did everything she could but he didn't accept, she worked hard every day didn't sleep to find the cure but he didn't know anything ,he only cares about his pretty girlfriend .<p>

'Huh I am a dork to fall in love with him he doesn't even care… I can't stand it anymore I am done'

She rose up from her bed weakly opened the window ditched from the house to her favorite place.

* * *

><p>Hehe hi guys new story i wrote it long time ago but i didnt update it.<p>

anyway if there is any grammatic just tell me =D because i stoped depending on my sister =P

｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡RxR ｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡


	2. Forgive me

~Somewhere~

* * *

><p>It was very cold she was shivering badly she wanted to go home but she couldn't she can't face hakase and Shinichi . Ditching without Hakase knowing 'What is hakase's fault now he must ..' then she felt something cold melting on her hot cheeks.' Huh me and my luck it's snowing now.'<p>

" Shinichi I hate you " she could feel the rise in temp of her body but he didn't care anymore if she dies or live no one will care.

~HAKASE'S HOUSE~

"Ai-Kun you must go out from your room i know Shinichi was harsh on you but still" he tried to open the door ,but he was shocked that it was already opened.

"Ai.." he whispered , but there was no one in the room.

~AGENCY~

"nane Ai-Chan is lost .. well okay " then she quickly headed to Conan's room

"Conan-Kun please open"

'Ahh why can't i forget about her? I have to apologize to her I was wrong too I have to go to her now.'

"Conan-Kun please open"

Then he immediately opened the door . " Nane Ran-Neechan?"

"Its Ai-KUN she is lost "

"Nane lost when?"

"I don't know but you have to go to the Hakase's house now"

He got out of the house immediately 'baka baka baka ' he thought . while he was running, he was looking around hopping that he will find her he saw a short blond hair girl standing on the rock . 'masaka…'

"Haibara " He shouted the girl looked back , eyes full of tears . She was already unbalanced then ,

" Shin…" she fainted, but luckily before falling down he caught both fell on the ground ,her forehead dumped his lips , 'She has a high fever' . He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Hakasa's number.

After few minutes Hakase came and pick up Conan and Haibara from the hose.

~1 HOUE LATER ~

"Shinichi you were so mean to her ,she didn't sleep nor eat , and she didn't stop crying .."

"She cried?" he cut him off.

" Yea she did ,you may see her as a cold person but still person is a person no matter what the emotions that we have will stay ….. and if she slept she will mumble 'Kudo-Kun forgive me I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you' "  
>Conan felt guilt when he heard that ,he slapped her hurt her ,he didn't care about her feelings .<p>

" I … have to apologize to her …" He said finally said , Agasa smiled " I knew that you will say that " He grinned

" I .. I'm sorry " Haibara mumbled . She was lying on her bed with a wet sheet on her forehead . She had a high fever but Conan promised as soon as she wakes up he'll apologize to her .

"Ano Agasa can I stay here until he heals up again" Conan questioned.

"Um it's okay for me but you have to ask Ran first " He replied.

He went out of the room and called Ran , Ran didn't mind but before hanging the phone she asked Conan if she can talk to Hakase for a moment.

" Agasa Ran wants to talk to you"

" Eh me?" then he took the phone from his hand.

"Moshi moshi "

"Hi Hakase …. Can I ask you a question ?"

"Yes"

''what is the problem between Ai-Chan and Conan-Kun?"

"Eh.." then he went out of the room. Conan looked at him doubtfully but he ignored him and concentrated at one person HAIBARA AI ' How am I going to apologize for her …' well I guess she is going to ignore me but I'll try'

~LIVING ROOM~

"Eh Ran I don't get it what do you mean?"

"Look before few months Conan went to your house and then suddenly when he came his attitude changed 180° if I wanted to talk him he ignores me and if I asked him that if anyone had made you mad he goes to his room and lock the door, and I heard him once saying ' I hate you Haibara ' so then I knew that he had a fight with Ai-chan and suddenly he cared about her again ? Did I get anything wrong?"

She questioned.

" Eh well.. look because I trust you I'll tell you but don't tell anyone'' So he told her that story but didn't tell her the reason of their fight because he didn't know either ( as an excuse) and when she ditched he started blaming himself and now he is taking care of her fever .

~ROOM~

Haibara slowly opened her eyes , then she saw Conan in front of her .She looked at him ,she was scared .'is he angry? Is he going to slap me again?'

"Haibara ...look I am sorry that i slapped you i swear I didn't mean it and I am really really sorry I know that you will never forgive me but sti.."

''enough !... I don't want to hear anymore I don't want to see you anymore !"

"Haibara.."

"Look if you don't get now ill go " then she rose up from her bed but unfortunately she fell down but Conan caught her.

"Leave me alone " she struggled

''No Haibara I won't until you hear me!"

"hear what! why.. why did you slap me. In any case a man shouldn't slap a woman even if she did something wrong .." he released his grip from her hand and went out of the room quickly

"Sorry Kudo-Kun sorr…" then she fainted again her situation was worse. Before Conan leaved the house Agasa asked him how did it go ,then he told him what happened.

"Well , I guess she needs to be alone for a while." Conan said." Ano Hakase can I still stay here "

"Yea sure but let me check on Ai-Kun first"

He checked on her then he saw her laying on the ground he carried her and placed her on top of the bed covered her with a blanket and a wet sheet on top of her head .'Huuuh i know Ai-Kun it's hard but you can't do anything love sometimes hurts.' Hakase thought' At least you can see him when you want. Don't loose this chance

* * *

><p>okay hi Shiho<br>moshi means hi when you talk in the phone


	3. new begining

Haibara walk up first .She went to the kitchen then she saw Conan sleeping on the couch then she let a big sight .'That boy will never give up ' and then prepered brakefast one for her and the other one for conan , she placed it on the table and went back to sleep. They didn't talk he just went to her room and checked her temprature and got out from the house.

The next day both of Conan and Haibara attended school again but didn't talk to each other , the Detective Boys didn't stop whispering from that moment. They tried to cheer them up but they failed.

~SCHOOL~

'Ugh why is this day too slow' she looked at Conan who was daydreaming again'oh well its going to be a long day.' The first four lessons felt like years for Conan and Ai .

TRNNNN

"Ah at last break time" Conan said. He stood up and looked at Ai , he forgut that they weren't talking to each other. " Hai... oh ... say Ayumi lets go eat somewhere **alone.**"

"Ano** Mitsuhiko-Kun **let us eat somewhere alone too." Ai said without thinking and took his hand . 'What the hell am i thinking?he is a kid i can't do that to him just to get Conan's attention ... Shotoo did i say Conan ughh... that stupid detective why every time i fall deeper for ..' then she felt something grabbing her, its was Conan, he drew her closer to him.

"What the hell are you doing Ai ?"

"Who gave you the permition to call me by my first name "

" Ugh damn you Ai can't you ever answer a question without questioning back ?"

"You are hurting me leave me" she struggled.

"Sorry.."

"Oi Conan-Kun what are you doing to Ai" Mitsuhiko said

"And who allowed you to say her first name?"

"I did.." she took his hands " niko Mitsuhiko.." then she dragged him out side.

"Well come on Ayumi." he took her hand and went to the cafitiria.

After this incidence they started fighting more .

~3 months~

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT!" Conan shouted.

"MIND YOU'R OWN BUSINESS!"

"HE WANTED TO KISS YOU HOW CAN I LET YOU DO THAT FOR HIM"

"HE WANTED TO NOT ME AND WHAT I'M DOING TO HIM"

"HE IS NOT THE SAME AGE AS YOU! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM.."

"ENOUGH GET OUT OUT **OUT**" she pushed him toward the door.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME" he said

" OH YEA WELL LOOK" she pushed him out and closed the door ,she leand agains the door and cried " Sorry ... sorry ..."she headed to ward her room took something long, placed it on her mouth and lightened it . she started to smoke because of Conan , she cant handle it anymore the onlyway to control her anger was by smoking, she is addicted to it . She always was looking forward to Hakase's new conversation so she could smoke safely.

The next month Hakase went to an investigation and left Ai home , but he asked Shinichi if he could check on her from while to another , and he did.

~Agency~

'Its time , i have to tell her'.

~BASEMENT~

Haibara was laying on the couch , smoking . he didn't believe his eyes, and Haibara didn't know what to do, meanwhile he automatically took the cigarettes from her mouth .

"You smoke?"

"Give it to me back" She ordered

"Smoking is dumb!..." He said "…. It's disgusting ,antisocial and lethal. I thought you had more sense!"

She shrugged wordlessly .'What's he to say ? he is being unfair ,hurting me the only way to control my anger is by smoking. of cores smoking is dumb of cores it gives you cancer . of cores I shouldn't be doing it..' but then Conan spoke up again.

"How long has you been smoking ?"

" Dunno , "

"days months longer?"

" A few months maby, but couple a day "

' Why am I telling him this ? do I really miss talking to him?' She thought . of cores she only one that Ai used to talk to when Hakase and when heisn't here she talk's to Conan.

"Do you think that its smart to fill you lungs with rubbish, killing your self and..."

"ENOUGH!" she shouted. She almost never shouted like that . She is usually quite when she is angry . and now her face is red and she is glaring at me . but after moments she controlled her self and her face turned to her old façade .

"S..Sorry I just want you to stop " He said in a low voice.

" Please for your sake not for me" he looked at her

" I am going to try because I am a little addicted to it"

" how many cigarettes …. do you smoke per day ?"

" um not much about 25 ..27 something like that"

''NANE!"

" YOU KNOW ITS NOT THAT MUCH WHEN WE FOUGHT I USED TO .." Then she stopped stared at Conan , then both of them felt quit.  
>"I miss you " the he hugged her .<p>

"Eh … Kudo-Kun.."

" Can we be friends again?" he the hug.

She smiled " I thought you'll never ask" then he hugged her again.

The next day both of Conan and Haibara walked side by side laughing , all of them were confused but it didn't matter as long they are together he didn't care .

* * *

><p>~END OF FLASHBACK~<p>

' Yea she still didn't stop smoking but better than before' Conan thought.

" Oi Haibara are you okay"he turned to the girl beside him.

"Em ya , Shinichi.." she whispered.

'' Ya .."

" We are still going today ?'' he nodded .

" Hey Mr. Edogawa listen and stop talking to Mrs. Haibara I guess you have the whole day to talk to your little girlfriend" he blushed " SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND !" All the class started laughing but someone didn't .

~ON THE WAY~

'Ahhh where is Ai now she is late' Conan thought

" Hey Conan-Kun are you free today ?" Ayumi asked.

"Um no I am going out With Ai today ''

"Oh have fun both of you bye" the she ran opposite there direction. Then he walked still turning his head then he dumped with someone , she was…..

" Ah ,gomen .. eh .. Ai ?" then he blushed , he helped her standing. When she stood up he examined her quickly , she was wearing white short dress with some golden and pink accessories , and a white and golden shoes her hair was wet . at that moment he knew why she was late. On the way both of them were silent Conan didn't like it so ..

" So how was the bath ?" He looked at her , but this time with a naughty look. She blushed .

" Shut up you pervert .." she looked at the other side in order to hide her blush but he saw it . he went behind her and placed his hands on her waist " Ahh who is blushing aw you look so cute " then he place one of his hands and put it on her cheeks . now she blushed even more. " LEAVE ME !" she half shouted but every one looked at them the both blushed , but Conan reacted quickly took her hands and ran .

~RESTORANT~

They both sat on the table for two . anyone could see them because it was near the window.

"So ..what is the purpus of going out today with you?" Haibara started.

"What cant I hang out with my best friend" he leaned closer

" Best friend? I never knew that !" she said.

"Yea so that's why I brought this." He opened a box with it two necklaces . he walked towards her leaned until there face level where the same " Can I put it for you ?" she nodded . when he placed the necklace he didn't recognize how close their faces where then he looked at her again.

* * *

><p>~FLASHBACK~<p>

The 11 years old was pulling Ai from the room from her waist " Come on get out of the room"

"NO!" She cried.

"Please .." her hade was slippery so they fell on the ground . Hakase entered the room ."WHAT ARE YOU DOING !" they both pulled away "No its not what think..!"

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Then he rose up again quickly and when to his chair again."So bestfriends?"

"For ever.." she said softly.

* * *

><p>~OUTSIDE~<p>

"Oh looks like the little brat is in love with that girl" Sonoko said.

''Ya.. he didn't tell me that he is going on a date with Ai-Chan.." Ran said

"It's ok.." but Kazuha was cut off by her boyfriend. Heiji confessed to her last month and now they are couples .They still fight but every time they fight there relationship becomes stronger.

"THAT BRAT DIDN'T TELL ME THAT HE IS DATING THAT BASTARED" Heiji shouted.

"Oi heiji easy on them they are still kids" Kazuha said

'Kids you know nothing.' He thought.

* * *

><p>~INSIDE~<p>

Ai was looking at the people smoking ,she wanted to smoke but she promissed Shinichi that she will stop three years ago and she didn't stop untill now

"Oi Ai... you know if you ... you want to smoke once a week its fine.. i guess." He said .Inside him he didn't want her to smoke in front of him .

"Okay " she said happily .

she took one ond placed it on her mouth .It really hurted him but he couldn't do anything. She took the lighter and lightened it . She looked at his face then she turned it off.

"Didn't I tell you that I'll stop . I know that you don't like me smoking infront of you ." She didn't say anything

"How did you know?"

"Shinichi..Shinichi ..Shinichi we are best friends right."

* * *

><p>~OUTSIDE~<p>

"Ai smokes" all of them shouted. then Ran thought that the reason of there fight three years ago was because Ai-Chan is smoking.'But she was 10 she is very young for these stuff' Ran thought.

* * *

><p>XD NEVER SMOKE KIDS !<p>

anyway RXR plzzzz


	4. No body is perfect

Hello again , i just want to thank all the people who reviewed ur AWSOME ppl

==Shiho :Ano its like umm or i want to tell you something i guess Conan says it alot and nane is what and ya hope that you will have account soon so ull write your story and ill be glad too and about the mistakes i kno=p its because i had my finals on so i wrote it without checking again.

==Tony66 : well okay lets see

==Enji86 : hehe when i was writing i thought about that but what ever its my fic so i can play with the characters alittle right.

* * *

><p><em>"Ai smokes" all of them shouted. then Ran thought that the reason of there fight three years ago was because Ai-Chan is smoking.'But she was 10 she is very young for these stuff' Ran thought.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>No Body Is Perfect<strong>

Ai and Conan didn't pay any attention , they were talking deeply about complecated stuff that they didn't notice them staring .But Heiji and the others reacted quickly and continued walking .

"So what are we going to do? Tell Hakase?" Kazuha asked.

"Uh Kazuha-Chan i dont guess we have to do that... um maby we will talk about it with her later and if she didn't listen to us we will tell Hakase... "

"Yeah you'r right ... Na Heiji" Kazuha said looking at him" You will talk to Conan-Kun too .."

"EHH why?" he cut her off .

"Well because you are Closer to Conan-Kun than us ."

"Eh no Mouri-san is closer to him "

" Iie .. " then she stopped talking she knew that he wont accept only if she did something,' Uh do i have to do that' Kazuha thought. "Please." she leand closer to him.

* * *

><p>Conan paid the money while Ai was waiting outside, moments Conan went out, took her hands, he asked her where to go next but she passed becaused she didn't feel good,so he walked her to Hakase's house .<p>

"Sorry I just don't feel good today"Ai apologized dizzily.

'It's oka.." then he cought her .

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah , i just didn't sleep yester.." then she felt soft hands under her knees.

"What are you doing ?" she then immediately placed her head on his chest and her hands on his neck, scared from falling down, he blushed "Oi Ai what are you doing" he said.

"I'm going to fall down"

'shheee girls' he opened the door still carying her. He then layed her on top of the coutch, he sat next to her"What?" she questioned.

"I need to Know something why didn't you get enough sleep?"

"Ugh why did we go today out together i didn't buy you'r excuse" she said .He sighed,and giving up. "Okay then."

"If I answer you will you tell me why?"He said

"You knew that you wont beat me." she teased.

"Uh shut up yes or no"

"Okay."

"Well maby you wont remember but today was the first day i met you... you know...so i decided to go out with you .. so I ..."

"Okay I understood" he smiled at her "Okay then so why didn't you get enough sleep"

"Uhh me.. umm"

' I can't tell him that i was working on the antidote .. uhh ... and I can't lie..'

"I was working on the antidote." she finally said.

"Eh.. I thought that you gave up?"

"yeah I did but I didn't stop , maybe there is a chance."she said. Conan looked at her and stood up and walked towards her, patting her shoulder "Look Ai no body is perfect you can't do what you can't do" , then they heard people shouting.

"Eh.." both of them said and headed to the door and opened it .

"Ran-neechan and Kazuha-neechan what are you doing to Hattori?" Conan said in a childish voice. "N..nothing we just... want to talk to you" both Kazuha and Ran said.

"Eh me?"Conan questioned.

"No not you aho the girl beside you I'm the one who will talk to you" said heiji.

"Eh why is there anything wrong?" he said.

"No I just want to talk to you it has been long time.." but he was cut off by Conan " Don't lie we just talked yeaterday on the phone " he said with a dull voice .

"Oi Conan -Kun he is older than you have some respect" Ran said.

"Gomen Ran.." he said in a low voice while looking at Heiji who was laghing at him.'why you ..' conan thought.

"And we need to talk to Ai-Chan" Ran said.

* * *

><p>~Hakase~<p>

"Ai I don't know how to start ... I was really disapointed.. but no body is perfect and every one makes mistakes..."

* * *

><p>~Restorant~<p>

"Now split it baka what do you want from me?"

"Its you's girlfriend.."

"What what is wrong with Ran?"

"No aho not this one the other one"

"Eh? who ?"

"That female brat with short hair."

"Oh you mean Ai... hey shoto she is not my girlfriend."

"What ever ahooo she is in a deep shit"

* * *

><p>"we know that you(She) smoke" Heiji , kazuha and Ran said.<p>

'shit' both of them said.

* * *

><p>heyyyyy finished the 4 th chapter . so how was it bad good fine .anywayyy plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz reviewwwwwwwwwwwww.<p>

n wanna tell you if didn't undersatand the last part it's like they say the same word at the same time.

｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡RxR ｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡｡◕‿‿◕｡

My stories

meeting again== last chapter will be updated soon.(11)

After Wishing upon A star== will be updated after one week or less(5)

New stories

-1-Adventures of Ai ( the first time for me to write things like that so hope ull like it)(After i finish Meeting Again)

-2-Bording school

-3-Baby sitting(Sonoko mainly)

-4-Real parents


	5. Heiji when will you confess to Kazuha?

.

.

.

.

So finally updated :D Please read and review please please please please ONIGAAAAAAI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haibara and Conan were sitting together, getting scolded by Ran and Kazuha while Heiji was trying to extinguish the fire of the two adults

"Oi, aho aren't you taking this so seriously, she didn't even smoke... maybe she was teasing him!" he tried to explain

"Heiji aho shut up, you grow to be careless father"

"And you'll grow up to be a stupid over protective mother"

"Eh but don't you love each other and get married eventually?" Conan injected innocently

"Aho!" Bothe teen screamed blushing madly

"Demo Ai-chan you used to smoke?"

Ai got annoyed and stood up "Seriously? get over it whether I smoke or not, I'm grown up enough to know what I should and shouldn't."

"But you're not even in your late teen.. mid teen even." Ran commented

"Age is only a number." Ai said and went to her room

"Come guys, lets leave" Conan said

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Ran glared

"Thehehe Aleleee it 12 AM I need to sleep"

"You don't have school tomorrow" her glare got more intense

"Ran your taking this seriously" Heiji repeated

"Of corse, she is a kid Conan, even if both of you get good grades there are still people looking on you, what if Hakase knew?"

"He knows"

"why don't we talk about this when we go home?" Kazuha suggested

.

.

.

.

.

-Ai's room-

'one-chan' a tear fell from her eye 'What am I supposed to do?'

.

.

.

.

.

Conan and Heiji sat together and the girls sat on the other side of the table making to teams, they were still discussing about Ai, the boys got bored with the discussion cause they didn't see the big deal.

"Ran-neechan come on she stopped and I may start smoking when im 17 or 18 not a biggie." he said openly

"You are going to what."

"Maybe." corrected " It's not like I want to but what if I did, she and started from me and now... just leave her alone."

"Okay..." Ran was out of words and now, it was Heiji's turn to tease Conan.

"Oh you're getting lovely-dovely their" he said with a smirk

"Huse baka you and Kazuha-neechan are going to sleep on the same bed, since we don't have any extra" he winked

"Conan-kun that rude!" Ran slammed the table, making all of them slightly jump from their places

"Ran I'm 13!"

"Your room, just how much do you know" she said suspiciously ' I never knew he had a dirty mind.' she thought

"My room is the best shelter now" he mumbled

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, come with me heiji-neechan" Heiji stood up " Excuse us then" the two girls stared at each other

"Kids these days are so nosy" Kazuha commented

"And need to be watched over carefully" Ran added

.

.

.

.

.

As heiji entered the room he slapped the back of Conan heads "I'm going to kill you!"

"What ! instead of thanking me."

"Thank you on what!"

"You are 24 can't you get together already"

"Cant you and that brat get together" Heiji mimicked him

"We are not together and we will never be, I love Ran and when im 17 I'll be old enough and ask her out"

Heiji blinked twice "Your serious."

"Yes, why?"

"You don't love that brat."

"No we are best friends nothing more."

"But I think she loves you."

" 'Think' is not good enough you need a solid truth"

.

.

_silence_

.

.

"So when will you confess to Kazuha?" Conan questioned

"I want it to be special."

"So you were thinking of confessing to her!" he smirked

"Shut up, and help your friend here."

"Mmm I'll think of a good one I may ask a friend for help."

.

.

.

.

.

_Ring Ring_

"Yes Shinichi."

_How are you_.

"Better."

_Gomen..._

"Not your problem."

_You are not mad._

"Nop she is right anyway."

_Hmm yeah maybe, but she harsh on you... and me_.

"Hhhn What did she do to you?"

_Lets see scold... kicked me out of the dinning room.. oh and Heiji want to confess to kazuha any ideas?_

"Well... my taste of confession is different, she is kind of girly so roses, candles balloons things like this

_Why candles._

"Stupid its more romantic to confess at night with dim light and..."

_And?_

"Ah sorry I was just imaging it."

_So in the end you are still girly._

"Shut up."

_Conan-ku... oh who you are talking with?_

_Ah ran-neechan! talk to you later Ai_

.

.

.

.

.

Ran leaned on the wall "So you were talking to Ai-chan"

"Yes."

"Hmm"

.

.

_silence_

.

.

"Oh Ran did you know that Heiji wants to confess to kazuha."

"Ehhhhh."

"Shhhhh... any suggestions he wants to make it special."

"Who knows about this?"

"Ai and you."

"What did she say?" Ran questioned

"Lets see... candles balloon and.. and I forgot."

"The can confess at night!'"

"Yes she said this!"

"Full moon, in a garden and their would be a lack in front of them ... and he can sing foe her and give her a small gift like a teddy bear" as she have more ideas she gets excited

"Ran-neechan your voice and sheesh you girls are expensive"

"Baka, it's an important day it must be special."

"Oh.. really?"

Ran raised an eye brow "What?"

"Anyway did Kazuha and Heiji sleep?"

"Yeah why?"

Conan ran toward his drawer and took a camera "Same bed?"

"Conan, that's rude"

"But its fun."

"Mayeb.."

"And you need to apologize to me."

"Eh why?"

"Because you thought I thought something inappropriate." crossing his hands and looking at the other side of the room

"Well you dirty boy..." she took him into her embrace".. you got me right, so why I need to apologize?"

"Saa..." he said as his hands found their way through her waist.

"I love you Ran-neechan."

She broke the hug and looked at him 'Shinichi... I'm glad to hear that from you.'

"I love you too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waooooh Ran knows :o PLEASE GUYS READ AND REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN DOWN FOR A WHILE... it seems DCFFN is dead even on other stories the rate of reviews... are good but for a while a lot of great writers stopped writing and the readers seem to be lazy* points at self* so please help Aicon Shinsho page alive again


	6. Shotto unless

**-Read and Review-**

* * *

><p>Conan and Ai were walking their way to school. "So." Conan started<p>

"So?" Ai repeated.

"Seriously." Conan said annoyingly

"When will Hattori-Kun confess to Kazuha?"

"Dont know, sometime soon, but I don't think he has the courage to confess now."

"Why?"

"Dont know, he is hesitating, he is afraid it one-sided love."

"Come on, every body knows Toyama-san likes Hattori, even takagi-Keiji heard her confess."

"Nani? When did she confess to Hattori? And how did he say he is not sure if she likes him back? And what was Takagi-keiji doing with them?"

"Do you remember after you came back from london?"

"Yeah."

"When I was with them, Mouri-san said to Toyama-san if she will confess again to Hattori-kun, and because while confessing to him she mentioned you confessing to Mouri-san, he ran in the middle of confession, that's why she is hesitating to say how she feels again."

"Oh, suka that's why he was asking me if something happened."

"Nani?"

"Nothing, anyway what you're doing today?

"Nothing, why?"

"I want to go to Hakase."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Ai and Conan sat beside each other in class, greeted the detective boys and chattered about random things.<p>

"Minna, Valentine is near." Ayumi said

Both boys blushed.

"Neh, what kind of chocolate you like?" Genta and Mitsuhiko said at the same time, they looked at each other with a challenging eyes, which made Ai giggle.

"They'll never change." Ai said

"Who'll blame them Ayumi grew to be a beautiful girl."

"Ara it seems our detective is crushing on a little girl."

"Oi baka! I didn't mean that."

"Conan-kun! your fighting with Ai-chan again!" Ayumi injected

"Eh, she started."

"Baka Conan-kun always fights with Ai-chan." Ayumi said, with that the two boys nodded agreeing on what she said.

"Yes, Conan you always fight with me, I'm heart-broken how could you scream at me? And I didn't do anything." Ai said dramatically

"Oi, Oi cut the acting." Conan said

"You accused me of acting while I'm really hurt." she said faking tears

'Oi, oi. Where is this going?' Conan thought.

"Conan-kun your being a heartless creäture." Mitsuhiko said in anger

"What! I'm the innocent one here."

"Ai-chan what should Conan-kun do to forgive him."

"Ara, lets see i want a fluffy teddy bear and a Fusa purse in a balloon filled with chocolate." Ai smirked evilly

"Oi.." (Genta)

"Where you.." (Mitsuhiko)

"Acting all the time.." (Ayumi)

"Hehehe, we are friends since first grade and you still don't know that she is an evil actor." Conan said annoyingly

"Yeah, come to think of it its been 6 years since we all met each other except Genta and Mitsuhiko." Ayumi said

"Yeah, come to think of it you all been friends since nursery." Conan commented, suddenly Ai kicked his foot.

"Oi!" Conan looked at her "Why did you kick me?" she ignored him, looking at the other side.

"How did you know Conan?" Genta asked

"Eh hehehe." said Conan scratching his head 'Yabe, Shinichi knows about it, since I was involved in a case with them when they were 5.'

"Oi, answer me." Genta half screamed.

"Ohayo!~" The teacher greeted

"Ohayo~"

'Hehe I have to thank Sensei for saving me.'

* * *

><p>"I came back Hakase." Ai said<p>

"Oh, Ai-kun how was your day... oh Shinichi you came too." Agasa said happily.

"Yeah."

"Boring as usual, I'm going to take a bath." with that Ai left them.

"So Shinichi whats the thing you wanted to ask me?"

"I think Ran thinks I'm Shinichi _again_."

"Eh really? How did you know?"

"Yeah, she've been opening conversation about or past and to be honest my tongue slipped a bit hehehe."

"So you want me to help you again?"

"Yeah."

"You know Shinichi its harder to trick her now, since you look like your self even more." Agasa commented

"I know, but you can find a way out neh?"

"I'll try."

**_Trn Trn_**

Conan's phone rang, he looked at the caller name 'Oh snap, I forgot to tell her that i'll go to Hakase's house.'

"Eh moshi moshi."

_Conan-kun where are you?_

"Im at Hakasa's."

_Mu, ive been waiting for you and the food is going to get cold, you wont come for dinner?_

"Ah no I'll come now wait for me."

_Okay, ja nee_

"Ja nee." Conan put his phone in his pocket.

"Ah so'll go?"

"Yeah. But please find a way to trick her."

"Okay."

Conan opened the door knob, bid a goodbye and headed to his house.

* * *

><p>"I'm back" Conan said<p>

"Oh welcome back Conan-kun."

"How was your day?"

"Good, how was your work."

"Tiring as usual."

"After all you wanted to work as your mother, she warned you didn't she."

"Yeah, but i like my job. Anyway Valentine is near, does Conan have a girlfriend?" Ran smirked thou she was hurt from the inside.

"Ah hehehe no. But i"ll give chocolate for my group."

"Anything special for Ai-chan."

"Ah..." Conan stopped for a while"...Maybe something different from the others."

"Like?"

"Eh if I said I'll ruin the surprise for you too."

"Eh you're getting me chocolate too?"

"Yeah after all you and Ai are the closest." Conan smiled making Ran blush

"Why me and Ai-chan?"

"Because you took care of me for 6 years."

"And Ai-chan?"

"Well... we have a lot in common."

"Like?"

"Whats for dinner." Conan changed the subject.

"Like?" Ran repeated "Don't change subject."

"Ran-neechan I don't want to talk about it." Conan said

"Okay then." she said in a low voice

* * *

><p>Ai finished taking her bath, she went down stairs finding Hakase alone."Eh where is Shinichi?"<p>

"He went home." Agasa said

"Why?"

"Ran-chan called him."

"So why did he come at the first place."

"He wanted to tell me something."

"What?"

"Well it seems Ran-chan is suspecting that he is Shinichi again."

"Geez, when he'll ever learn?" Ai sat on the table and started eating. "Well, what do you think." She looked at him for a while, thinking ."I have nothing in mind now." She finally said.

* * *

><p>Ran laid on her bed, thinking deeply of what Con.. no Shinichi said. 'Why is Ai-chan different from the others? And how does a guy in the age of 24 have a lot in common with a 13-year-old girl, shotto unless...'<p>

* * *

><p>Unless what? <strong>-Read and Reviw-<strong>


	7. He is a

Big Thanks for the reviewers, I hope you don't get disappointed because this fanfiction started 2 years ago so I was 14 and the characters are bit OOC now and im trying now to put my self in each character shoe, and if Gosho ever did this scene im sure it will go like this.

* * *

><p>"Unless he is a lollicon!" Ran finally deduced "Shinichi, you really want me to get you hurt when I finally catch you with a deadly evidence." Ran muttered angrily to herself<p>

Knock Knock

"Come in." Ran said

"Ran-neechan, im going to Hakase's house tomorrow so don't wait for me okay?" Conan asked.

Ran shook her head "I need you to come with me."

"Eh, where?"

"You will know tomorrow." Ran smiled, Conan nodded his head and closed the door behind him. 'What does she want me for?' Conan thought, with that he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ai's number.

Moshi Moshi

"Hi, Ran needs me tomorrow could you tell me whats your plan?"

**Did she tell you why?**

"No, she.."

**I think she doubts that you are purely Conan only**

"Ha?How did you know?"

**Dunno just a feeling anyway, listen to my plan carefully, but you have to tell me first what stupid slips came out from your idiotic mouth**

"Oi I'm not..."

**Talk she said deadly**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (1)<em>

_"Mu Takumi-sense is giving us heaps of homework can't he be a bit easier on us?" Ran complained to Conan._

_"Please don't remind me about him." _

_"What do you mean Conan-kun he never tought you?!"_

_"Uh... I mean...that we have a teacher that gives us a lot of homework too, so when you talked about him I remembered our sense."_

_"Oh.." Ran said in disbelief._

_"Whats that.. you don't belive me?" Conan questioned_

_"It's not that, but lately you have said a lot of weird stuff...you know you look like Shinichi and..."_

_"Ran-neechan could you stop your nonsense i cant be him we are total different person."_

_Flashback (2)_

_Ran, Sonoko and Conan were walking their way back home after an ever lasting day at school, chattering about what happened today they couldn't believe that an old friend will be at the same class as them._

_"No way Suzuku-san came?" Conan said not realizing what he said_

_"How do you know him?" Ran and Sonoko commented._

_"Ummm...Shinichi-neesan told me about him once they used to be good friends." said in hesitation. Ran gave him the same stare but kept quit._

_'I need to shut my mouth up." Conan thought._

* * *

><p>"So the what happened."<p>

**If that's the case you have 4 choices the first one is...**

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry but from now on each chapter will be about 400 to 500 characters. I hope you enjoied it read and reviwe.<p> 


End file.
